


Lemon Citrea

by discountghost



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Barebacking, Demon Summoning, Demons, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Riding, ateez fic fest, cawllection, demon!San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Yunho wants some lemons...and gets something else.





	Lemon Citrea

Nervous is...one word to describe him. Yunho isn’t sure he _ should _ be nervous because he has been doing everything right so far. He hopes. It’s supposed to be a simple spell, and to be honest — this recipe really needs lemons. Yunho considers that excuse to be fair enough. It’s not like he can’t go out and buy lemons, but the big thing here was that he wanted to try it. Even for something like a lemon. 

It’s a simple lighting of a few candles, drawing a fancy circle — pentagram, but really it _ is _ just a fancy circle — on his nice wood floors. He half cringes at the sight of wax dripping down, the pale yellow liquid trailing down the longer he waits. He should probably look up how to properly clean up wax. He swallows, glancing down at the poorly scrawled notes on the paper.

His handwriting isn’t atrocious, but it isn’t entirely legible. If he’d joined some kind of spy program, he doubted the enemy forces would have any chance of deciphering what the hell he was writing down. He certainly couldn’t now. Or maybe it was nerves; had to be nerves. Yunho squinted down at the words, lips moving first silently and then with just barely a whisper. 

He’s never learned a bit of Latin aside from what the internet has taught him, but it proves useful as a plume of smoke rises from the center of the pentagram. A shadow forms in the smoke, shrouded for the most part. When it clears, it’s most definitely _ not _ a lemon.

“Not many would be so daring as to - _ oh _.” Whatever speech the creature is about to give is lost. It drops off as pink lips form around that last syllable, surprise widening shining eyes. Yunho recognizes those horns anywhere — he’s seen them at almost every angle. A smile spreads over his face as he takes in fully who it is and then - “Yunho!”

The taller should be prepared for this. He could sense it coming a mile away, but the clatter of hooves on wood floor are really all that alerts him as San runs headfirst into him. He’s very much so thankful for the bed behind him; the impact would have hurt a lot worse without it. The air is still knocked from his lungs as the other squeezes him tight. But then the embrace is gone and he’s being looked at with all the concern an eons old demon can give him.

“Why are you summoning demons? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?”

He doesn’t want to admit to the absolute failure he’d just experienced but San would probably find out anyways. “I was...trying to summon a lemon.”

“A what?”

“A lemon.”

The prince of hell blinks at him for a moment before breaking out into a fit of giggles, falling forward onto him with a flop. Yunho’s cheeks heat as the other bleats. As cute as the sound is, he’s mortified — and partly grateful. The surprise hasn’t been ruined. San readjusts himself, straddling Yunho’s hips as his tail wags lazily. 

“You know our neighbors a floor down have a lemon tree, right?”

“Yeah, I know that, but I’m not going all the way down there.” This prompts another round of giggles, San placing a hand on his bicep to steady himself.

It’s easy to slip his fingers through the pale blonde fleece, soft wool brushing over his fingertips and surrounding the digits as he gives the other a gentle squeeze. He’d be lying if he didn’t feel a little disappointed in not seeing San in his leg wraps — like socks except they actually accommodated his hooves. They were cute, and maybe he liked playing with them.

“I, actually - uh.” He swallows, hazarding a glance over at the demon. “I missed you. So I tried summoning you, but I wasn’t sure who I was going to get.”

They were busy. _ Are _ busy. More specifically, San is. He’s on two different spheres of existence and technically working two jobs. One of being an idol and the other running the depths of Hell. They might see each other at practice and the usual scheduling, but it’s not the same as being around San in his downtime. There isn’t exactly protocol on how to handle a boyfriend who had a first job in Hell, either. He’s not sure what crosses a line. Okay, maybe _ this _ crossed a line, but he had to start somewhere.

“Oh, _ Yunho _.”

There’s so much affection in how it’s said that Yunho can’t help that swell in his chest. When he looks up, San’s eyes are watery and his ears are flopping. It’s cute; the up and down of his ears that match pace with his tail. The persistent thumping of the other’s tail against his legs is grounding compared to the heady feeling overcoming him at the sight of the demon. Crimson eyes are awash with emotion as he leans down to peck Yunho on the lips.

Belatedly, he marvels on how he could have missed the very important details of what San is wearing. He’s seen the demon in varying states of undress, but there’s something about oversized sweaters that gets to him. Particularly when they’re his — like the yellow one San is wearing now. He tries not to think about the smile on the other’s lips, hidden only slightly by the shy placement of hands close to his mouth.

And maybe he is a little preoccupied with the way a blush has settled over the demon’s own cheeks. A rosy dusting that compliments his eyes peering down at him through his lashes. _ Shit _. He knows that look and he knows what it entails. Yunho knows exactly how this will go and he’s not the least bit mad about it.

His hands wander through soft wool down to the hock, where he knows the wool is almost at its thinnest. San stutters out a shy, “C-can we?” Yunho wonders why he would be shy at this point, considering what they’ve done in the past, but it’s endearing and how would he even say no to him when he looked like that? 

“Yeah.”

Not a second is wasted before the demon is diving in to connect their lips, a soft hum leaving him as they meet. It’s slow and easy at first, the wagging of his tail picking up whenever Yunho did something San particularly liked with his tongue or teeth; grazing his bottom lip, licking into his mouth. The demon has scooted back slightly, and it’s just enough that his tail is persistent and tickling the inside of his thighs. 

They spend a few moments kissing until Yunho decides he’s had quite enough of San’s tail teasing him like this. The other definitely knows what he’s doing, tail curling slightly and enough to brush up against his crotch. Which is why Yunho promptly wraps his hands around the base of it — and tugs. It’s not harsh or particularly mean, but the reaction is gratifying. San bleats — loud and unabashed (Yunho didn’t think the sound could be filthy, but there’s a lot of things he didn’t think about before seeing this side of San) — and it dissolves into a moan as the demon rocks forward.

It only further devolves into the ever desperate struggle to get the odd contraption that is San’s pants off. They look more like shorts but Yunho doesn’t quite care about them more than getting them off to reveal the swollen pink cock. It’s already leaking precum, twitching at the exposure. San attempts lifting the hem of the sweatshirt but Yuno stops him. He’s lucid enough — for now; Yunho remembers how quickly that goes once he’s occupied — to raise a brow in question.

“I like you in it.” His cheeks go a shade darker as the answer clicks. 

“Fuck my face.” San pauses, tacks on a “Please” but it isn’t needed. Yunho is nodding fast enough he thinks he might have given himself whiplash. The demon licks his lips as he slides off and they rearrange themselves. Yunho maybe coos at the way the other has to sit, legs tucked under him neatly. 

The demon preens at this, even as he pulls at Yunho’s jeans. Watching his eyes curve up as he smiles juxtaposes the eagerness to get at Yunho’s dick; something he loves watching but doesn’t often dare voice. For one, he thinks it’d be more like ammunition in San’s hands. He wouldn’t put it past the demon. Any other thought flies away as San whines, waiting for attention. Yunho sits up enough to drag fingers through the other’s hair and caress the curve of his jaw, watching as he cants his head to the side. 

The warm heat of his mouth teasing Yunho with soft kisses and kitten licks from base and balls up to crown and back again is enough to make him forget any sort of tenderness. His hips jerk up, searching for something to thrust into as San licks over his weeping slit. He should be embarrassed by how easily he reacts to the affections of the demon — or maybe concerned, if the fact that he’s got a literal demon in his bed is anything to go by — but he doesn’t find it in himself to.

Finally, blessedly, after a few more moments of teasing, the warm heat of San’s mouth welcomes him. A blissful sigh leaves him as he rolls his hips up, testing. Yunho isn’t sure if he should be thanking Satan for his hand in giving San the tongue he did, but the other has no problems pressing it flat against the underside of his shaft, against the throbbing vein even as Yunho’s hips jerk upward faster, harder. His fingers curl into San’s hair before he thinks better — slides them over to the curled horns. There’s only a second before he’s thrusting up the same time he pulls the other further down his shaft, until he feels his tip hit throat. He can feel the vibrations from San gagging and moaning all at once and it’s too sweet to not do a second time. And again, and again. He readjusts his grip on the horns every so often, shallow pants and soft praises filling the space. The thumping of San’s tail has stopped, in favor of muffled moans that send tingles up Yunho’s spine. The familiar coil of heat in the pit of his stomach is almost overpowering, rhythm faltering as he feels his balls tighten.

“S-san.” His voice is a lot more ragged than he had thought it would have been. He fights back a shudder in favor of pulling San off him. A whine leaves the demon as he lets off with a wet pop, and Yunho sucks in a breath. Tears streak his cheeks and there’s drool and precum dripping down his chin. His blonde hair is mussed where Yunho’s hands had been and the glazed over look in his eyes makes for a pretty picture. He sort of wishes he’d thought about the prospect of a picture, but knowing he could pull off the summoning is good enough for him. “I want you to ride me.”

This has him lucid again. The demon blinks, licks his lips and nods eagerly. Once more they rearrange themselves like an unorthodox two-person game of twister, finding some means to keep hands on skin. He’s hot all over, seared where San touches him. Once it’s decided that he’s sufficiently lubed up (“You’re not going to let this lemon thing go, huh?” “Nope.”), the other is lining his cock up to his entrance and Yunho jolts from his stupor. “San — wait, I didn’t stretch—”

The rest of his sentence dies away. Smothered as San seats himself over Yunho’s cock. It’s as tight as San always is — he blames it on him being a literal demon — and it leaves him with a heady feeling. Like he’s floating. Or maybe his second head is losing circulation. He doesn’t really care what it is, not when San rolls his hips and he chases the movement. Letting San set the pace is probably not one of his finer ideas, but he can’t care at the moment.

Fingers burrow deep into the other’s thighs, one hand absently stroking the wool that sprouts around there. It’s all moans and breathy _ I love you _s as San grinds down on him and Yunho responds with shallow thrusts. The previous haste is lost as they ebb into a comfortable, slow rhythm.

“You should. I don’t know — work on your Latin.” San tries giggling, dying in a groan as Yunho ruts up into him in retaliation. “What if you’d ended up summoning someone else?” The other shudders and he thinks it’s a mix of both added effect and a very satisfying respond to the way he’s just snapped his hips up.

The mortal laces their fingers together with one hand, nearly breathless as he utters a soft “I know.”

“Yunho.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

He smiles, the hand still on San’s thigh tightening its grip. “Me, too.” He pulls San down for another kiss, just as the demon sucks in a breath. The angle has changed only slightly, but it’s enough that Yunho can slip his hand up to the other’s waist and change the tempo. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Yunho is coming in spurts, drawing out a sigh of satisfaction from San. He rides out the waves of his orgasm as smoothly as he can with San chasing his own. His eyes slide shut, chest stuttering with ragged breaths. He’s teetering on the edge of overstimulation, but he really _ doesn’t care _ when the demon is pressing in close and leaving sloppy kisses wherever he can.

Yunho lets out a soft whine as the other tightens around him, walls clenching around his dick until he’s very certain circulation has been cut off and he feels something hot filling the space between as San sags over him. The other isn’t breathless — he never is and _ that _ is unfair — but he’s content for the moment. San’s tail wags weakly again, ears flicking up as he turns his gaze toward Yunho.

“Not bad for your first time.” San giggles — succeeds this time without the threat of Yunho flipping him over and fucking into him — and plants a kiss at his collarbone. “Lucky it didn’t go wrong.”

He is. He knows this. (He’s seen enough horror movies to know this.) “I know.”

The scolding doesn’t come, the two basking in the afterglow for a moment before San slides off him. Yunho whines again, but not just at the sensation. “Where are you going?”

“Some of us have to work. Important meetings.” A pout follows. “I don’t wanna go.”

“Then don’t.”

“If _ I _ don’t, then they’ll come looking for us.” Okay, no. Not a good thought. The shudder that goes through him earns a sympathetic smile from San. He gives him a quick peck on the lips; he chases it but gets empty air as the demon steps back into the pentagram he appeared from. “When I get back, we can work on perfecting your summoning.”

He hums, falling back into the bed and letting his eyes slide shut.

“Yunho.”

“Hm?”

“Don’t try summoning any other lemons.”

His lips curve into a smile. “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this was so bad lmao


End file.
